New Campers
by Sarcasm Punk13
Summary: A story where some new campers come to Camp Half-Blood. Then they meet the Jackson twins, Kinsey and Percy. And something really interesting happens. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1: Crush

A/N: Hey everyone! I just came up with this idea awhile back and now I am finally going to write it. Also the character names have no relationship to anyone I know. So enjoy!

Isaiah's P.O.V.

"Ok guys. We are almost there it's just outside the city." My friend Grover said.

"God Isaiah! Check out these buildings…" My best friend, CJ, said.

I looked out the bus window and see these tall skyscrapers one right after the other.

"Dang… " I said.

"Yeah. This is New York City. So Camp is only an hour away." Grover said.

"So…. This Camp Half Blood. Is it like some summer camp thing?" CJ asked.

"Kind of… But it has different kind of classes…" Grover said.

"What kind of classes?" I asked.

"Well you got sword fighting, Ancient Greek, and other classes like those." Grover said.

"Sweet! Sword fighting…" CJ said.

"Yeah. Also we have Capture the Flag every Friday." Grover said.

"Really? Is that fun?" I asked.

"I guess, We satyr's never play those kinds of games." Grover said.

"Oh." I said.

Then the bus pulled up to this hill with one single pine tree on it.

"Here we are guys." Grover said.

"Um there is nothing here Grover…" CJ said.

"Oh! It's just over the hill. So come on move it." Grover said as he started running up the hill.

"Hey CJ, I am going to beat up the hill!" I said as I started to run up the hill.

"You guys… You know I hate running." CJ complained as he ran after us.

All the sudden Grover stopped. Then I see a couple of old ladies just standing there.

"Grover what's wrong?" I asked.

"Um… We got a problem." Grover said as he backed up a little.

"Why? They are just old ladies." CJ said.

Then the old ladies transformed into these weird monsters with claws, fangs, and… wings.

"That is why. Now run!" Grover says as he runs back down the hill.

We were running down the hill the weird monsters behind us.

"_Get back here honey's_." one of them hisses.

And for something really random. A blue car pulls up. Next, a boy and a girl get out.

"Percy! We need your help!" Grover shouts down to them.

"Ok, get out of the way guys." The boy says as he runs past us with a pen in his hands.

But what really shocked me was when he clicked the pen it turned into a sword.

The girl gets in front of us with sword in hand.

"Hey Grover. Good to see you again." The girl said sarcastically.

"Yeah you to Kinsey." Grover said.

Finally after the boy destroys all of the monsters he walks back over to us.

"Hey Grover. How's it going." The boy says as he hive fives Grover.

"Good. Just brought these new campers here." Grover said.

Then the boy and girl look at us.

"Nice to meet ya. I am Percy Jackson." The boy said as he shook me and CJ's hand.

"Cool…" CJ says.

Then the girl shakes our hands.

"Hi, I am Kinsey Jackson." The girl says.

And when Kinsey shakes my hand I feel something really weird.

I think I might have a crush on her.

A/N: So hey let me know what you think. Anyway see you later.


	2. Chapter 2: Bow and Arrow

A/N: Hey everyone! So you guys know P.O.V means it's that person point of view. Ok. Ok. So I can't wait for this Thursday. Basketball cuts are then. So I only have two more days to get on varsity or JV.

Isaiah's P.O.V.

We all started walking down the hill to this "u" shaped set of cabins. Each one of them looks so different.

"Hey! Why do the cabins look so different then the other?" CJ asked.

"Well because they each represent a Greek god." Grover said.

Then I see two single cabins at the head of the "u".

"So which gods are those two up front?" I asked.

"Oh! That's Zeus and Hera." Kinsey said.

"But aren't they husband and wife?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Percy said.

"So then why would they have kids?" I asked.

"Well Hera doesn't have demigod kids. This cabin is out of respect." Grover said.

"Even though she is the B word." Kinsey mumbled.

The Percy punches Kinsey in the arm.

"Don't say that. She has ears you know." Percy said.

"Ok. Whatever." Kinsey says.

Then a girl with curly blonde hair comes running towards us.

"PERCY!" the girl said as she jumps into Percy arms as a hug.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy said.

"You finally got here seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"Why do you call him seaweed brain?" CJ asked.

"Um…. Well he is a child of Poseidon." Annabeth said as if this should be common knowledge to us.

"Annabeth, meet some new campers." Kinsey said sarcastically.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry." Annabeth apologies.

"It's fine. Anyway how do you know which god you belong to?" I asked.

"Well you will get a sign above your head like-" Kinsey started to say.

Then they all gasped. I look over to where they were all looking and see this big old bow and arrow above CJ's head.

"OH MY GOD! What is that?" CJ exclaimed.

"That is you getting claimed by your godly parent." Grover said.

"Which god is it?" CJ asked.

"Apollo." Grover said.

"Sweetness!" CJ said.

"So when do I get claimed?" I asked.

"Before or at the camp fire." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, right before we go to play a game of capture the flag." Percy said.

"Oh yeah that's today." Kinsey said.

"Well I and Grover will show CJ here to his new cabin." Annabeth said.

"Ok, bye babe." Percy said as he kisses her on the cheek.

Then CJ, Annabeth, and Grover leave to the other side of the "u".

"Guess who we have to meet now?" Percy asked.

"Um…" I mumbled.

"Chiron!" Kinsey guessed.

"Yeah!" Percy said.

"Who is Chiron?" I asked.

"Um… He is a centaur." Kinsey said.

"Oh… Those half horse, half human creatures." I said.

"That's right young hero." A kind voice came from behind me.

I turned around in shock. Then I see this white stallion body then half of a man for the head.

"Chiron!" both Kinsey and Percy exclaimed.

Then Chiron, Kinsey, Percy look so shocked when they looked back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Look up…" Kinsey said.

Then I look above my head and see a Lightning bolt.

A/N: So guys how did you like that. So the next chapter is going to be Kinsey's P.O.V. And if you guys didn't know my actual name is Kinsey. Anyway bye! *waves bye*


	3. Chapter 3: Oh my gods!

A/N: Hey everyone! Hey sorry not for updating this story in awhile. Anyway thank you to all of the people who read and fav my stories. But I need to ask one thing. Whenever you fav can you leave a comment please. Now back to the show.

* * *

Kinsey's P.O.V.

"Holy crap! What is this?" Isaiah asked.

"That is you getting claimed by your godly dad." Chiron said.

"Yeah…. Your dad is Zeus." I explained.

"What! Really?" Isaiah asked.

"Yes young demigod." Chiron said.

After that, I finally figured out that feeling I got earlier when I saw Isaiah.

The feeling just hit me like a ton of bricks right now. I had a crush.

"Well I must get back to Mr. D.… Goodbye." Chiron said. Then Chiron left.

"A son of Zeus…. Wow." Isaiah said as if it wasn't possible.

"Yep. So how bout we go to your cabin?" I asked him.

"Sure." Isaiah said as we started walking.

I looked over at Isaiah. He had the most perfect hair. It was a caramel brown that was medium length.

Then he looked over at me with those sky blue eyes.

And that is when it hit me. We can't ever be together… because of our dads.

"Hey what's wrong?" Isaiah asked me when he saw my face.

"Oh! Nothing just thinking about the capture the flag game." I lied…badly.

"Uh huh…. Ok. So which cabin is mine?" Isaiah asked.

I pointed to the one at the end of the "u" shaped cabin set.

"Well so I will see you at dinner. Ok? Bye." I said as I ran over to the Hermes cabin.

I see my best friend, Bailee, and her boyfriend, Luke, or as I like to call him "Devil Spawn".

"Hey Kinsey!" Bailee said.

"Hey…" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Bailee asked me.

"Well I met some new campers ok…. And this guy's name is Isaiah. I just figured out that I like him. But then he got claimed by Zeus." I cried out.

"Aw… It will be alright." Bailee said.

"Yeah but I can't date him. Our godly dads." I said.

"Well it shouldn't matter. If you like him and he likes you back your guys dads have to deal with it." Bailee said.

"Ok. Thanks B…" I said as I wiped the tears away.

Then Luke broke the silence.

"Oh my god! You have a heart?" Luke tried to joke.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Your fat!" I got back at him.

Then Bailee smacks us both.

"You guys are such freaking idiots." Bailee complained.

"Fine whatever! You got lucky this time Devil Spawn." I said.

"Sure…" Luke said.

Then later that day when dinner was about to start.

Me and Percy were just sitting in our cabin while we wait for the bell.

"Oh my gods!" I scream out loud.

"What is it now?" Percy asked still flipping through his magazine.

"You know those newbies we saved earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah… Why you ask?" Percy asked.

"Um… I sort of … Uh…" I tried to say.

"Don't tell me. You fell in love with the one the got claimed by Zeus." Percy sighs.

"Um… Yeah, I kind of did." I said.

"Oh fuck… Dad is gonna love this." Percy said.

"I know, but it's kind of like you and Annabeth. Like that forbidden love thing." I said.

"I am not judging you. Go for it." Percy said.

"Really? OK!" I exclaimed and ran over and hugged him.

"Ok. You know how I feel about hugs." Percy said.

The dinner bell rang loud and proud.

"Ugh. FAG!" I yelled out and walked to the dining pavilion.

* * *

A/N: Hey so finally just finished this. Also Happy New Years! Hope your guys New Years parties were awesome. Let me know how they were in my comments. Anyway PEACE OUT!


End file.
